In some mirror steering systems, non-linear motions may be encountered when tilting the mirror. This non-linear behavior may be partially manifested due to wires that are routed from the center of the mirror system to the outer drive coils that tilt the mirror, thereby resulting in inaccurate steering of the mirror (i.e. the wires interfere with the tilting of the mirror).
Another limitation that affects conventional steering mirror systems is mechanical stress introduced when the mirror system is accelerated (e.g. during a space launch). This acceleration may force the mirror to tilt beyond a safe limit, or even impact the housing on which it is mounted thereby causing stress and damage to the mirror system.